tedsoutfitfandomcom-20200213-history
NiSource
) | genre = | foundation = | founder = | dissolved = | location = 801 East 86th Ave. Merrillville, IN 46410 | locations = | area_served = DE, IN, KY, MA, MD, ME, NH, NJ, NY, OH, PA, VA, WV | key_people = Robert C. Skaggs Jr., CEO | industry = Natural Gas Distributor Electric Producer & DIstributor | products = Natural Gas, Electricity | services = | revenue = $6.89 billion (2007)NiSource Inc., BusinessWeek Company Insight Center, accessed July 2008. | operating_income = | company_slogan = | net_income = $321.4 million (2007) | assets = | num_employees = 7,607 (2007) | parent = | equity = | owner = | divisions = | subsid = Bay State Gas Columbia Gas of Kentucky Columbia Gas of Maryland Columbia Gas of Ohio Columbia Gas of Pennsylvania Columbia Gas of Virginia Columbia Gas Transmission Columbia Gulf Transmission NiSource Retail Services Crossroads Pipeline Energy USA-TPC Kokomo Gas & Fuel NIFL NIPSCO NiSource Energy Technologies Northern Utilities | homepage = NiSource.com | footnotes = }} NiSource, Inc., based in Merrillville, Indiana, is a Fortune 500 company engaged in natural gas transmission, storage and distribution, as well as electric generation, transmission and distribution. NiSource operating companies deliver energy to 3.8 million customers located within the high-demand energy corridor stretching from the Gulf Coast through the Midwest to New England.NiSource, "NiSource Corporate Profile", Nisource website, August 2009. NiSource companies include:NiSource, "Annual Report to the U.S. Securities and Exchange Commission for the year to December 31, 2008", Filed February 27, 2009. * Columbia Gas (Ohio, Kentucky, Pennsylvania, Maryland, Virginia) * NIPSCO, "Northern Indiana Public Service Company" (Indiana) * Bay State Gas (Massachusetts) * Columbia Gas Transmission CEO compensation In April 2008, Forbes listed NiSource CEO Robert C. Skaggs Jr. as receiving $810,000 in total compensation in the previous fiscal year, with a five-year total compensation of $2.58 million. He ranked 39th on the list of CEOs in the Utility industry, and 498th out of all CEOs in the United States.CEO Compensation: #489 Robert C Skaggs Jr, Forbes.com, April 30, 2008. Power portfolio Out of its total 4,079 MW of electric generating capacity in 2005 (0.38% of the U.S. total), NiSource produced 85.1% from coal, 14.5% from natural gas, and 0.5% from hydroelectricity. All of NiSource's power plants are in Indiana.Existing Electric Generating Units in the United States, 2005, Energy Information Administration, accessed April 2008. Political contributions NiSource is one of the largest energy company contributors to both Republican and Democratic candidates for Congress. These contributions total $151,400 to the 110th US Congress (as of the third quarter), the largest of which has been to Rep. John Boehner (R-OH) for $7,500. Rep. Boehner, for his part, has consistently voted with the coal industry on energy, war and climate bills.http://www.followthecoalmoney.org Contributions like this from fossil fuel companies to members of Congress are often seen as a political barrier to pursuing clean energy. More information on coal industry contributions to Congress can be found at FollowtheCoalMoney.org, a project sponsored by the nonpartisan, nonprofit Oil Change International and Appalachian Voices. Existing coal-fired power plants NiSource owned 10 coal-fired generating stations in 2005, with 3,470 MW of capacity. Here is a list of NiSource's coal power plants:Environmental Integrity Project, Dirty Kilowatts: America’s Most Polluting Power Plants, July 2007.Dig Deeper, Carbon Monitoring for Action database, accessed June 2008. In 2006, NiSource's 4 coal-fired power plants emitted at least 17.9 million tons of CO2 and 61,000 tons of SO2. Contact details NiSource Inc. 801 East 86th Avenue Merrillville, IN 46410 Website: http://www.nisource.com/ Articles and Resources References *Oil Change International *Appalachian Voices Related SourceWatch Articles *Robert C. Skaggs Jr. *Indiana and coal *United States and coal *Global warming *Coal External Articles Category:Corporations Category:Climate change Category:Power companies and agencies in the United States